It's Hard to Trust
by katz908
Summary: Melina, or Mie for short, is a girl with a problem. Social problems. Her father being abusive when she was young has caused her to grow up into a girl who never trust boys and could only trust herself. Now meeting Jack Frost on a random walk home would change everything about her. Will she become more protective to herself? Can she trust Jack? Or will she be his worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm starting a new story... DON'T WORRY! I'M STILL CONTINUING To Be Noticed BUT I DISCONTINUED THE OTHER ONE! SORRY, NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE DIDN'T REALLY...followed...IT..**

* * *

Running through the hallways was always a pain. There were so many people there, especially the freshman...ahem, like me...anyway, I kinda was going to be late and if I didn't get to Mr. Cote's class for band, then I would definitely get a detention. Like always, I wasn't going to be late. I was NEVER late, ever. But with the amount of flabby people in the hallways, it never really helped solve the equation.

People

Small hallways

Teachers roaming hallways

A pain

In a Butt...

Yeah like I said...It's torture. Where was I...Oh yeah! Hallways.. I ran past people, big, small...all different kinds. There were so many that I couldn't really count them all. But I din't care, I needed to get to my band room. I could see the clock up ahead on the wall and it read 11:10 A.M. I had three minutes! That's enough time!

I saw the doors to the "P" rooms and zoomed right through them. Now there was another hallway, this one though had the orchestra, choir, and band rooms which had 2 of them for each subject. I saw my destination and ran to it, until I was stopped by a teacher, Mrs. Screy, the upper choir teacher. She is the meanest of them all, just like the Wicked Witch of the West, but worst.  
Her hair was to her shoulders and they were grey, with a little hint of blond. She was smaller than me, by a couple of inches not much, but she was still small.

She looked at me with hatred in her old eyes and she looked like she knew something was up, but clearly, there wasn't. I haven't done anything yet. YET... And I wasn't planning on doing ANYTHING either. My books were falling out of my arms yet, I had a backpack but it was too small and could only hold my binders and notebooks. This couldn't get any worse. Oops...I just jinxed myself.

"So, Mie, care to explain why you were running in the hallways, THIS time?"

" I was just tr-" She whipped a hand in front of my face. Dude, I swear, she usually does things for no reason, like this! Stopping me from getting to my next class and purposely making me late. That's why I never like teachers, they don't teach very well, they never really do anything, and they never have the time to actually teach us.

"I'm not gonna hear this. Just get to your class, and DON'T run again, or detention for you." I quickly nodded and WALKED back to my band. I never like Band in the first place, but once 5 years passed, I just got used to it and loved it. Plus it was pretty easy, all you had to do is attend the class and play notes. Some people thought it was lame, but playing the flute with different instruments is actually pretty amazing. It always sounds awesome. I love band.

AFTER SCHOOL:

I walked home, yeah walked. I hated riding the bus because of all of the kids that crowd the seats and take up spots that don't even need to be saved. It was terrible and I hate being on those buses. I didn't care if my house was a million miles away, I still prefer to walk.. There were a lot of things that I would prefer,

Chocolate over vanilla,

Long hair over short,

Family over friends,

Speaking of family... I.. I don't exactly have a family. But I do have a "family". I do have parents, they were amazing at first. They cared for me, loved, feed, bathed, and even took me to the park with me. But once my baby sister was born, Giayna, my father was a whole new man. He never liked a thing about her. Gee would wake up in the middle of the night and wouldn't go back to sleep. My mother was a stay at home mom and she had to deal with the crying from Gee all day, making my father take the "night shift". He hated it. He would always wake up cranky, carrying out his attitude all day, and taking it out on us. Each and everyday, my father was abusive, and I can remember that one, specific day that the worst happened...

* * *

_"Mommy! Momma! Looky at what I drew!" little 6-year-old Melina screamed as she ran down the stairs to her mother. Her little hands pushed through the kitchen doors and ran right up to her mother. She held up a worn-out piece of paper that had a rainbow of colors on it. Kim, Melina's mother, took it from her hands and studied it carefully. "My, my! We have a little artist in the house, don't we Henry!" She turned her head to face her husband henry who she had married 9 years ago._

_Henry was sitting on the kitchen chair while holding a newspaper close to his face, faintly paying attention to his family. Once he heard his name called he quickly looked up at Kim and then at his daughter and faked a smile. "Ah-huh, just next time, color a lot neater. Okay kiddo?" And with that said, he ruffed the newspaper so it was to his focus again and began to read the sports section._

_"Henry! She is 6-years-old! This is amazing for someone this young! You should apologize to her right now!" Kim screamed removing the newspaper from her lazy husband. "Really Kim? Really!? She's 6 freakin' years old and you call her an artist!? She's not even close to 1st grade! She even got held back too!" Kim looked at her daughter and bent down so her eyes were even with hers. "Melina, honey, could you please go with Gee up in her room while your father and I talk a little?" Kim placed a hand on her little one's shoulder and cocked her head._

_"It won't be long sweetheart, I promise." Melina nodded and walked up the stairs to her little sister's room. At this age, she didn't really know much about family problems such as this, and just assumed it was her fault to blame. If it wasn't for her childish drawing she drew for her mother, she and her father wouldn't be in the mess. Everything would've been perfectly normal and nothing could ever change it. But Melina thought it all wrong. She knew it was her fault. She was the one to blame. And nothing would change her mind._

_She reached the top of the stairs and could faintly here the screams of her mother echo throughout the house as they battled each other until someone backs down for a smear second. Melina couldn't believe what she had just done._

_She ruined her family._

_Little Mie walked into her baby sister's room and smiled as she saw her sister playing with her old Drew Bear. Drew was a special old bear that Mie had for a long time. He was purple and yet, she didn't like the color, but it was either that one, or the girly pink. I guess you can say she chose right. Anyway, Gee, short for Giayna, was giggling and laughing like any other 1-year-olds would do. She loved her big sister and she loved her back. It was a rare sight to see if one of them would fight, which only happened probably once, When Gee was born._

_Mie sat next to her sister and tried to play with her, but Gee refused. So the only thing Mie could do was talk. " Gee, it's all my fault. Mommy and Daddy hate me now, and it's because of my picture. I don't think daddy likes it either. Do you?" Gee looked up at her and laughed. "I think that was a yes." Mie laughed along with Gee until she heard footsteps, followed by a slam of a door. She whipped around to see a large figure standing in the doorway._

_It was her Father._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Please fave and review and watch! Please! I love this story so much, I want to continue it! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee! And not the end of the flashback people! **_To Be Continued..._

**Here's how to pronounce the names~**

**Melina: Me-lyn-ahh**  
**Mie: Ma-aye**

**Giayna: Gee-a-yee-na**  
**Gee: G-ee**

**Mrs. Screy: Sk-ray**

** : Coat**


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! MUST CONTINUE! This chapter is sad, and it kind of made me sad, but I think you guys are string enough for it! Enjoy!

Where we left off last time:

* * *

_Mie sat next to her sister and tried to play with her, but Gee refused. So the only thing Mie could do was talk. " Gee, it's all my fault. Mommy and Daddy hate me now, and it's because of my picture. I don't think daddy likes it either. Do you?" Gee looked up at her and laughed. "I think that was a yes." Mie laughed along with Gee until she heard footsteps, followed by a slam of a door. She whipped around to see a large figure standing in the doorway._

_It was her Father._

* * *

_Melina didn't know why her father came upstairs to see them instead of their mother, but whatever made him come upstairs, it must've been something important. She quickly stood up and looked at her father in confusion. Why was he here? Where's momma? She really wanted to see her and hug her to death, but it looked like she was busy at the moment._

_"What's the matter daddy? Where's momma?" Her father looked at his daughter in disgust. He didn't want to deal with his daughters at the moment and just wanted to let his anger get out. But he couldn't think of anything to take it out of. Henry already dealt with their mother, he didn't want to deal with them._

_"Momma's sleeping downstairs. She's really tired." He responded and walked up to his eldest. At first, Mie didn't know how to react, but once her father stopped right in front of her, she just stood there. There was something odd with her father and she wanted to know why her mother was really tired all of a sudden. She got a lot of sleep last night and the night before, so why is she sleeping?_

_"Can I see her daddy? Please?" Mie asked as she grabbed onto his pants. Her father pushed her off, causing her to fall on the floor. "No! You may not! She's sleeping!:" Henry screamed and stomped to Gee. Gee saw her father and smiled up at him, stretching her little arms out to him. He picked her up and walked out of the room, but before he did, he stopped at the doorway once more and looked back at Melina with sadness in his eyes._

_"Don't follow us." Was the last words he said before he and Giayna left and never came back. Melina quickly ran down her stairs and tried to find her mother, but once she did, it was too late. Her mother was lying on the couch, covered in her own pool of blood with dried tears down her cheeks. Her face was pale and all the clothes she was wearing was cover with red. Surprisingly, her eyes were open, but showed no life in them. _

_Her mother was dead._

* * *

That was all I could remember after that. I had nowhere to go, so I called my grandmother that day and told her what had happened. She lived with me for about 11 more years until she finally passed away a few weeks before my junior year started, which made my days in high school depressing. And that's when everything went either downhill, or down-right weird.

My home that I live in now is an apartment that's crappy and dumpy. There are holes everywhere, the furniture is whittling away and it's so cheap that when I use them, they always break. The guy owning the place makes me pays double for the rent than I have been required to, making me take the double shift as a waiter, and a second job as my mom's profession as one of the daycare teachers. It's an amazing job and that's why I prefer it more than a waiter.

Anyway, today was going to be tough, it was the day my mother died and my father and sister went missing. I called the police that day and asked them to look for her, but after 11 years, they probably just gave up and didn't even try to find them. I sorta gave up on myself too. It was hard at first, but after so many years of trying to find them, and finding little to no evidence of their trace, we just assumed they were long gone. I just wish that they would show to say hi at least, or even talk about how they survived for the last 11 years. But I realized that would never happen.

I made it to my apartment and began climbing up the three flights of stairs. until I run into my neighbor, Joey, causing me to stop for a second to say hello. "Hey Melina! I never see you in French class anymore, what happened?" He placed his hands in his 'Going solo' sweatshirt jacket and smiled. There was always something about Joey that made him special for a reason. He's smart, getting into all the AP classes smart. He has a lot of friends, but not those kinds of friends that rejects all the people around them. I consider him a friend of mine, we were always partners in French class, that is, until I moved into the different period of the day, leaving him partnerless for a whole semester. Yeah, I guess I can say he's one pretty awesome dude.

"Oh well, I moved to G4 period now. I'm sorry, I would've told you, but I don't have time to talk since I have work and all..." He nodded, understanding what I had gone through. He's the only one that knows what happened to me over my childhood years because I can trust him with secrets. He's never told a single soul before and it's a good thing because I've heard people say the craziest stuff about those kinds of things. Good thing he's not a jerk or I would kick his a-

"I see...well, I guess I'll see you around school then. Bye." I waved back and we both went our separate ways. I reached my door and unlocked it with my keys. I slammed the door open and threw my book bag on my pull-out bed and flopped on it. Then I felt something vibrate in my jean pocket. Oh right, my phone. But who would text or call me? I mean, I gave my phone number to no one except for Joey. Or the police officers... I quickly sat up and pulled it out and read the contact.

It was the police officers.

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell? How was it? Good? Depressing? I know….**

**And to the person who wrote this:  
**

Band is... easy? "Plus it was pretty easy, all you had to do is attend the class and play notes."

I'm sorry, but as a former band geek, I find that statement to be blasphemous. There's a lot more to it than attending the class and playing notes. It's more like a freakin' discipline. It takes work.

Look, there are hundreds of Jack/OC stories on this site and they're all cookie-cutters of each other. I could tell you the basic formula of each, but you've already written one. I challenge you to write this story as different as possible. Don't make it a clone of your other one. Make it different. Make it unrecognizable from the standardized Jack/OC formula.

I dare you.

* * *

I have some explanation to do...

1. The reason I wrote that sentence is because that is what my character thinks that band is about. I know that band is more than playing notes and attending each class, I'm just putting that in there so people would know who she is and what she thinks about other things. And it's great that you're a FORMER band geek, but I know that people have other opinions on band, and this is Melina's opinion. So if you think that she's thinking wrong, OH WELL. She is who she is, and I'm leaving her like that. Deal with it.

2. I accept your challenge. I'm not trying to go that fast into the whole jack Frost thing like my other sotry, it was just a test. So I AM writing this story a lot different than my other one and making it either better. I have a feeling it will. So keep an eye out for the amount of people following, favoriting,, and reviewing it because it will go good.

So if anyone else has some other complaints they would like to say, PM me instead. i don't want to deal with crappy ones like this. I had enough of it.

**Anyway, I hope you like! Fave and review and whatnot please!****_ To Be Continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! katz908 here! Warning! Attempt in SUICIDE! Awful, I know, but it's part of my story. So if you wish to not read this chapter, be my guest, but you'll miss a slight appearance of Jack. Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter! c(:**

**Where we were last:**

_"I see...well, I guess I'll see you around school then. Bye." I waved back and we both went our separate ways. I reached my door and unlocked it with my keys. I slammed the door open and threw my book bag on my pull-out bed and flopped on it. Then I felt something vibrate in my jean pocket. Oh right, my phone. But who would text or call me? I mean, I gave my phone number to no one except for Joey. Or the police officers... I quickly sat up and pulled it out and read the contact._

_It was the police officers._

* * *

I quickly opened the cell to see it was a call and I answered it with a quick hello. I had to admit, I was a bit happy they called me. They might've found my father, or better yet, my sister. I really miss her and hope that she's still alive.

"Hello?" I asked a bit shaky.

"Hello, I am officer Ploke from the M.S.P.D. in downtown Burgess, calling for a..Miss Rhine? Is that you?"

"Y-Yes? Is there a problem?" The officer on the phone sighed, making me realize that it I was right, something's wrong.

"Well, I-I'm afraid to tell you this, but yes. This is extremely hard for you to handle so I'll try to explain this very carefully and I'm sorry if I upset you." He sighed again, preparing for the unbearable news.

"I understand officer." I was so nervous. It had to do with my missing family, I understand that but...what happened? Did they find them but somewhere dangerous? Are they hurt badly? Or are they dead? I gripped my palmed-peached blanket and held my cell phone tighter.

"I'm sorry Mie but, after so many years of investigation to this specific mystery and the little evidence that lead up to their disappearance that had helped us in any way for the past 11 years, I'm afraid we're going to have to close this one. We are terribly sorry for the awful news but, we have no leads or any clue to where they must have disappeared. We are so sorry Melina. This case is officially closed."

I couldn't believe it. The search is over!? How could they close is on such a short notice! I mean, sure this has been going on for 11 years, but that doesn't mean they could just quit like that! I sure don't! They could've quit a million years ago but why didn't they?

"B-But officer Ploke, why now? Why didn't you close years ago?"

"Because, your heart was so fragile, we didn't want it to break once we decided we couldn't continue on. We are so sorry to tell you after so many years, but we just can't continue any longer. I hope you understand." I do understand..my life is over now. Tears were streaming down my cheeks eventually onto my bed. My family is officially gone.

"I...understand sir. T-Thank you for the information."

"I know it's tough, but you'll be fine. Have a good day Melina." And he hung up. I slowly took the phone away from my ear and closed it. What was I supposed to do now? My family is gone, no one in my life is alive, I might as well end it. That's it. I made my decision. Suicide.

* * *

I was at SnowSlide Bridge, standing on the railing of the old and worn out bridge with tears down my flushed cheeks. It was the place where I last went for my 6th birthday before my family was lost for good. The weather was just right, no rain, it was dark, and cold. But I wasn't scared. I looked up into the dark, seeping, night-light sky and saw the moon. It was so big and so bright, it just chased my fears away for a moment. But I looked back down. The silent but deep waters crashing against the still rocks was where I was going to end up, if I ever jump that is. I sighed. This was a hard decision, ending all my pain, or suffering through it all for the rest of my life. I had to do it, just one more step and I'll be with mom and dad, and Gee. Wait...no, I couldn't do this...my family wouldn't want me to do this. They don't want me to end my early life just to be with them, they would want me to succeed instead.

One more step.

Just do it and it will all be over.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

Just peace and quiet.

But what about my future life? Wouldn;t my mother want me to have children someday? To have a husband that loves me every second of every day? No. My life now is pretty bad since they left this world and it's not going to get any better. Unless I do something about it.

No.

Don't step off.

Get down.

Now.

I sighed again and carefully stepped off. I still have a chance to turn my life around. I still have a chance for the future. What was I thinking? I chuckled to myself and wiped my now dry tears from my face. I smiled, I must've been on drugs or something when I had this crazy idea. I looked back up to the moon and smiled at it like I would smile at mom.

"Thank you."

I turned away from the silent river and began walking home. Suicide, what was I thinking? I still couldn't believe I even had a thought about these kinds of stuff. I shook my head. My brain must be controlling my emotions too much lately.

"What was I thinking?" I mumbled to myself. It started to get a little windy so I pulled my coat up to myself a little tighter and shivered. "Since when did it get so cold all of a sudden?" I looked up to see a boy about my young staring back at me. I looked at his outfit, jacket...normal, pants...normal, no shoes...not so normal. I stopped and stared back. what was he thinking? Wearing no shoes in the middle of the winter is crazy!

"Hey you! Where are your shoes!? Don't you know it's like 34 degrees out here!?" I shouted to him. He looked a little startled and pointed to himself, asking me if I was referring to him. "Yeah you! Who do you think I was talking to, Jack Frost!?" He was even more startled and started backing up. Why was he afraid of me? Was I that scary!?

"Wait!" he stopped and looked at me. "I'm not sure why you have no shoes on but can you at least explain why you have a giant stick in your hand!?" He looked back to his said stick and back at me. He started walking towards me which gave me a little chill and caused me to step back a little.

"Well, this is a staff...not a 'stick', second, why were you standing on that ledge?" Shoot, he saw me? I thought no one walks around town at 11:30 at night. Oh well, I guess he's the first. I started rubbing the back of my neck and faked a smile. "I just wanted a view of the river. That's all.." He scoffed. Well, it looked more like a suicide attempt." I stopped and stared at him with confusion. How did he know that!?

"How-"

"A lot of people do suicide on this particular bridge almost every year. Haven't you read the news lately?"

"But I didn't jump did I?"

"No, and it's a good thing or else you couldn't of meet me."

"Hahaha...very funny..now if you will excuse me, I have to go home now. Good night sir." He stepped right in front of me even before I could take my first step. What was he doing now!?

"First you have to tell me why you were going to jump plus your name." I crossed my arms and tried to passed by him but he was too quick. "Why should you know? You're not like my guardian or something or else you wouldn't be here." He nodded and placed his hands in his coat pocket. "Because, I am a guardian and it's my duty to protection children around the world. Like you . I need to keep my eye on you." Okay this was getting a little creepy.

"Okay first," I held my hand up to look like the #1 sign, "I don't talk to strangers, two, I highly doubt you're a guardian. Those people are the ones who are dead from giving their own lives for someone else. Three, the attempt in suicide is top-secret and you'll never know." i placed my hands in my jean pockets and smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get home before I freeze to death." I step to my side so this guy was out of my way and began walking home until a strong hand grasps my arm. I shot my head around towards his face to yell at him to let go, but I couldn't. Once I saw his face, I couldn't believe what I saw.

_He had tears down his face._

**~Well? I'm sorry for such a long update, events popped up, causing my time taken up. But now, HERE IT IS! It was so hard to write this but I managed through it. ^^; Anyway Please fav&follow and what not! To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo people! Another early chapter!**

**Where we were last:**

_"Okay first," I held my hand up to look like the #1 sign, "I don't talk to strangers, two, I highly doubt you're a guardian. Those people are the ones who are dead from giving their own lives for someone else. Three, the attempt in suicide is top-secret and you'll never know." i placed my hands in my jean pockets and smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get home before I freeze to death." I step to my side so this guy was out of my way and began walking home until a strong hand grasps my arm. I shot my head around towards his face to yell at him to let go, but I couldn't. Once I saw his face, I couldn't believe what I saw._

_He had tears down his face._

* * *

I loosen up to his touch, wondering why this mysterious man was even crying in the first place. Honestly, I though it was something I said, but I'm not 100% sure. I wanted to say something but what could I say? I'm afraid if I say something he might run off or strike a nerve. This was harder than I thought...

"Uhh...did I say something wrong?" He let go of my arm and looked up at me with his misty baby blue eyes. He frowned.

"You won't believe me, but I am a guardian. No one believes in me which make me invisible. But you, you can see me which is highly impossible." I scratched my head. Invisible? Is he crazy? "What do you mean you're invisible? I can clearly see you! 20/20 vision and all!"

He chuckled. "Well, no dur! I mean people who don't believe in me can't see me. But since you obviously can, you're one of my believers." I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Man, either you're really cold and lost your mind, or you're just plain crazy. No one in the world can be invisible to anyone. I mean, Harry Potter can if he pulls off a neat invisible spell on himself then sure, you're right. But we're not in la-la-land. We're in North America. I'm sorry." He gave me a stern look and didn't even smile.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" I placed my hands into my jean pockets again and smiled. "Mind-reader eh? Well, I don't eben know you and you're telling me all these crazy stories for the past half-hour! I'm freezing out here, aren't you?!"

"Well, no-"

"Don't answer that Frosty. C'mon, we're gonna make you warm." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my apartment. I can't believe I'm letting some crazy person stay in my apartment, I think I've gone crazy! "No, I'm fine! I'm not lying! I swear! Wow you have strong hands!" I smiled and looked back at him. "Thank you. Now my place is just around he corner and we'll make it there-" The crazy man yanked me to a halt and stopped my feet in place.

I let go of him and faced his little figure. "Why are you bringing me to your house? I told you, I'm not cold. Thank you anyways but please, go et yourself warm so you don't get frostbite." He looked to the ground and turned away. "I don't want anyone else hurt because of me." He began to walk, and I just let him. If he was not cold, then that's fine, but for me, I need to get warmth, and I don't even know his name!

"Wait sir!" He turned around, but he was still slumped. "I don't even know your name. What is it?"

"It's Jack."

"Jack." I said, letting the name sink into my lips. "Nice name by the way."

"Same to you...Melina." I blinked, he knew my name? But...but how!? I wanted to ask him but the time I blinked again, he was gone, gone like the wind. How did he...nevermind. I need to get warm before I pass out in the streets.

I started walking the opposite direction from Jack's previous spot towards my apartment. Millions and millions of questions circled through my head. How did Jack know my name? Is he one of those stalking football players at my school? How did he know I was going to attempt suicide, but fail? And was all that stuff he was saying about be invisible...true? It can't be that's crazy people talk. Then again, I might be the crazy one. I was cold outside. And that sudden wind change...

I arrived at my dumpy apartment and went up the tons of stairs to my door. There was a note all cover with frost that looked like flowers. It was amazing that it didn't melt due to the African weather we have here. I was pretty confused so I looked down the hallways to see if anyone was here. "Hello?" I asked but got no reply. I shrugged and read the note.

_Dear Melina,_

_Warm yet? I hope you don't mind if I stick around your place for a while until my job's done. After all, I am a guardian. ;)_

_~Jack_

Wait, Jack was here!? I quickly got my keys out of my coat pocket and started sticking it in the key hole. One I heard the famous click of the lock, i slammed the door open to see Jack sitting on my window sill smiling t the moon. I guess he heard me open the door because he shot his head towards me, keeping his smile on his pale face.

_"Miss me?"_

* * *

**Hahahahah OHHHHH Jack...Sorry for the short chapter, it's 11:44 p.m. and I'm TIREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD Well end of chapter 4! Fave, review and follow for more! ****_To Be continued!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, another chapter and just a heads up, this takes place the next morning and it's Saturday, just saying!**

_Where we were last:_

_Wait, Jack was here!? I quickly got my keys out of my coat pocket and started sticking it in the key hole. One I heard the famous click of the lock, i slammed the door open to see Jack sitting on my window sill smiling t the moon. I guess he heard me open the door because he shot his head towards me, keeping his smile on his pale face._

_"Miss me?"_

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" I covered my head with my sleeping pillow and tried to fall back asleep, yeah that was not happening. "Go away! I thought I told to last night to leave me alone!" And if you're wondering who I'm yelling at, it's Mr. No Shoes. He's been stalking me all night, causing me to get no sleep. How doesn't he ever get tired!?

"Melina! Why are you so lazy! It's Saturday! Let's go have some fun!" Fun...I hope his definition of fun is not related to the word 'dangerous' otherwise, I would do homework all day. "Jack, I'm not getting up." I tightened my grip on my pillow and tried to end the words coming from that boy's mouth.

"Don't make me tickled you!" Wait did he just tried to threaten me with a tickle fight? Nah, he's to manly for that kind of stuff. "Dude, I thought you were a man." I lifted the pillow of my face but I was still lying on my bed. "Men don't say anything like that." He chuckled. "You're right," he grabbed my pillow and raised it in the air like the beginning of the Lion King, "I'll suffocate you!"

He slammed the pillow against my face and started laughing. "Jack! P-Please! I-I-I-I can't breathe!" I started laughing, which didn't help at all since I'm about to die from a pillow. He continue to stuff the pillow into my face and I could feel my lungs start to give out. My hands were the only thing that could help me make him stop so all I could think of was punching him straight in the face. Once I did, I could see the pillow lift off my face suddenly and fall to the floor along with Jack. I quickly sat up and looked at the limp Jack on the floor hold his bloody nose.

_Bull's Eye._

* * *

"I guess next time you say 'Stop it Jack!' I should really stop huh?" Jack was now laying on my pull-put bed with a paper towel on his nose covered with red liquid, which would be his blood. I was sitting next to him hold the ice pack that was on the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I thought you were smarter than that Jack. You should've thought of something smarter than suffocating me to wake me up in the weekend." He smirked. "Well I guess I do."

I smiled back at him. It was funny, I just met this guy last night and now he's in my apartment, laying on my bed, holding a bloody paper towel to his nose, and laughing at how I punched him not even twenty minutes ago. But it was nice, having someone else than yourself to talk to after so many lonely years. It felt weird at first, but then again, no one to talk to for at least eight or nine years, not including Joey. But Jack's different than him, he's nice and all but Jack brings the fun out of me, he actually made me laugh this morning which is really rare. I think I can get used to a guardian like Jack.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Melina!?" Jack was waving his hand in front of my face since I guess I was staring out into space. "Huh? Yeah Jack?" He shrugged. "You looked like you were out of this planet. Is something up?" I shook my head, obviously lying. "Nope, I'm fine. Just tired. You kept me up all night with your stalking self sitting on my window-sill!" He began to sit up but before he got up all the way, I protested and pushed him back down.

"You can't get up now silly, your nose is still bleeding! And plus I don't want anymore blood in this room! It's dirty enough!" He nodded in defeat.

"I guess you're right, but tell, me one serious question." Uh-oh, I have a feeling it's one about last night..

"If it's about last night then...I don't-"

"Just please, tell my why you were up there. I'm a guardian and it's-" I flipped my hand up to silence him. "I know, it's your duty to guard the children and blah blah blah blah, I get it. But, I don't really feel comfortable telling anyone my problems. It...it just doesn't help." He looked up at me and frowned. "I know it's hard to talk about these kinds of things with others, but it helps. Trust me, being alone for so many years, I thought about what you were doing last night a lot, but I can't. I'm immortal. And I'll be here for you, just tell me, why were you going to jump?"

I pulled my knees up to myself and hugged them. I know Jack's a good person and all but, I just can't. Nothing will ever change now that my family is gone. But I have to tell him sometime, and now is probably the best. Jack began to sit up next to me, not caring about his nose AND my comforter. It was still bleeding, but not that bad.

"My whole life, ever since i was six, it's been a huge black hole. No escape No survival. Nothing. And I've lost everything I loved. Both of my parents, my sister, my life. Miy abusive father started the whole thing, killing my mother, taking my sister away from me, and never coming back to take care of me. I called the police but they couldn't help with anything. My father never left any clues to where he and my sister were hiding. And now, since I've lived by myself for almost my whole childhood and my teen years, I thought I might as well end it. No more pain, no more suffering."

"But you couldn't." I nodded.

"My mother wouldn't want me to quit when everything was a disaster. She would want me to stay strong and stand through the storm no matter what it brings. She wanted me to become a fierce woman instead of a coward. And up until last night, I finally learned that. I've running away from my fears for 11 years and being alone took it's toll. But...since I met you last night, you've helped me regain my strength and start to become someone I should be. That's why I wanted to jump. to end all of my problems. But my mother would've been ashamed. I didn't jump though, so she would be happy that I'm still strong enough to live a little longer than I hoped."

Jack looked to his feet and nodded. "I see. But I'm still confused about you and your father. Why do you still love him after he abused you and your sister? Don't you think that's a little odd?" I nodded. He was right but he was still my father. "Yeah, but you only get one real family and he was part of it. Even after all of those harsh punches and kicks he gave us, I still treated him like my father, and I still loved him. I just wish he wouldn't do it though, he made my family split a[art for so long that even I gave up on finding him and my sister. I...I just assume they're both dead. I have to move on now, I just can't suffer anymore. You know?" Jack wrapped an arm around my back and nodded again. "I know, but you're not alone anymore and you don't have to suffer." I looked up at him and smiled. He was right.

I let go of my legs and let them lay flat on my bed. "So what do you have planned today Jack?" He got up and threw away the bloody paper towel and got back on my bed and layed there. I layed next to him and just stared at the ceiling. "Well, I was thinking on either taking a stroll or go have a snowball fight with Jamie." My head turned once he said his name.

"Bennett?" He looked at me and smirked. "I guess you know him too huh?" A chuckle came out of my mouth. "Yeah, my mom and his mom were good friends that I would sleepover at his house when our parents went out. We would always watch our favorite shows like TMNT, Spongebob Squarepants, ohh! Or even-"

"Slugterra?"

"How did you kn-"

"We watch that all the time. He mentions you all the time by the way." I scoffed. "And that's how you know me?" He nodded and looked up to my ugly ceiling. "Yup. He says he misses you and he wishes you can come over him sometime. But then again, he's 17 now and he's grown up since the first time I met him which was when he was...8 I believe? He didn't believe me at first but once He saw my frost, he was speechless. It's surprisingly amazing that e still believes in me after all these years." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yeah..."

He turned his body and looked at me, resting his head on his hand. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. "What are you looking at?" He just blinked. "I know what we can do today." I shifted myself so I was now facing him as well. "What?"

"Let's visit Jamie."

* * *

_**AWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DONE! Enjoy chapter 5! Fave, review and like for more! TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hello good folks out there who took their time to read this story. I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Where we were last:**

_He turned his body and looked at me, resting his head on his hand. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. "What are you looking at?" He just blinked. "I know what we can do today." I shifted myself so I was now facing him as well. "What?"_

_"Let's visit Jamie."_

* * *

_**Jamie's P.O.V~**_

"Jamie! Are you up? It's 9!" Queue groan...

"Jamie Bennett! Wake up! It's Saturday and you only get 48 hours of free time, so don't go and waste it on sleeping in! Come and get breakfast!" Gahh, even though it's weird to say this but...I hate Saturdays. I never get to sleep which sucks being a 17 year-old and almost to the point where you graduate from high school. Yet, my mother still treats me like a child. It's probably because I'm growing up and need to leave soon. She'll see that education is more important than staying home and sleeping.

I slowly got up from my cozy single bed and could see that I have left a dent in my bed. "I guess I'm getting fat huh?" My stomach growled, causing me to whimper. Geez, was I really that hungry? I placed one of my hand on my stomach and rubbed it. "Don't worry, you'll get food soon." My feet trembled out of my room and down the wooden floored hallway. What made me so tired? Staying up and waiting for Jack to visit. He promised last night and never came. Am I mad? Not really, he _does_ have a job and he probably was called for a special meeting. I know Jack, and if he ditched me for a reason, it was probably important.

My footsteps stopped at the end of the hallway and I could briefly see my mom moving around the kitchen preparing our breakfast. The only thing missing is-

"Jamie! Watch out you big butt!" Speaking of the devil..

"Soph, they invented manners for a REASON..." She stuck her tongue at me and ran into the kitchen. Yeah, Sophie's now 11, but still is a little baby most of the times. She's in 5th grade, going to 6th. And man is she getting big, her hair is down past her elbows, but up to her tailbone. I was impressed, being a big brother was horrible when I was young, always getting blamed for stuff, having to deal with a little bug like Sophie, but now since we've both matured, none of that really matters to me anymore. I'm just happy that my little bug turned into a butterfly.

"Oh Jamie, come in and get your pancakes. They're just out of the oven so be careful!" I paced myself into the hot kitchen and grabbed a winter plate. The whole thing had been covered with snowflakes and snowmen on every spot. It only reminded me of one person.

"Jack.." My mom heard me and turned to my direction.  
"Sweetie? Did you say something?" She placed her cold, dry hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Are you not hungry sweetheart? Because I can save some for later if you are." I laughed. "You know Sophie, she's gonna want to eat them all before any of us even get a bite out of one." She nodded and moved along. "I'll just stash one in my secret place then." Man, what a morning already. I shook my head and went back upstairs. "I'm going to get changed." My mom moved to the bottom of the stairs and smiled at me. "How about you take a shower before you do? You smell a bit like dirt and we're having Melina over." Wait..

"Do you mean Melina...like the girl who lived next door?" I ran my fingers through my dark brunette hair. "Yes, she called over and asked if she can have dinner with us. I just had to say yes. Poor little dear...she has no family and we're the closest 'family' we have to her. It would be nice to have someone over anyway. Sophie's been bugging about her forever too." I smiled. It would be nice to have her over since her family's gone. To tell the truth, I missed her, she was my best friend and ever since 11 years ago, I haven't seen her, besides walking to our high school. Hopefully, it won't be too awkward..

Sophie came running next to mom and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen her did. "Yeah! And I can play make-over with her and we can play dress-up and we-"

"Sophie sweetheart," My mom patted her head, "she's not 6 anymore. It's been 11 years since we've seen her dear, so I think she grew up to the point where dress-up and make-overs are not her thing. Sorry hun." Sophie frowned. Man, it's tough to move on with things in the past, even when it has to do with your closest friend too. I felt bad, I needed to make Soph happy before she comes over. "Hey Soph," she looked up at me with puppy eyes, "maybe I can talk to her, make her change her mind on those things. You never know, she's probably interested."

Sophie smiled back and ran up the stairs on to tackle me with a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please do it Jamie! I want her back!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "It's fine, no biggy. Just, please get off me, I need to get up and take a shower." She sniffed the air and backed off. "Eww! Mom was right, you _do_ smell! Yucky!" I laughed and got closer again, just to tease her. "No! Eww! Get away!" She ran back down the stairs and past my mom. Ah, I love hearing her laugh. My mom was even laughing as well.

"Okay, Jamie, Sophie and I will finish up breakfast and go to the store for dinner tonight. If you're hungry after your shower, please eat toast or something, I don't want to hear you complain all morning. And plus, wear something nice, I don't want you to wear your vest either. It needs to be washed. Oh! Also, clean this place before dinner's ready other wise, Melina will pr-"

"I get it mom.. just finish breakfast, I'm heading into the shower now so don't worry about it." She smiled and nodded. "Okay, but if we're gone by the time you done with getting cleaned, we'll see you later." And with that, she and Soph left to finish their breakfast while I get cleaned. I wonder if this night will go okay.

I'm a little nervous after all, it's been a while since I've seen her last and I'm afraid she'll dislike me or won't even bother with me. But this dinner plan sounds a little suspicious, her inviting herself over? It's odd. Why did she want to come over now and not a long time ago? Was she afraid? What ever the case is, I'm glad I get to see her again because I just want my old friend back..._I really missed her_..

* * *

**~ AWH! Jamie misses her! AWWWHHHHHHH! Ahem, anyway.. good news! I just saw the commercial for the Rise of the Guardians DVD and it's coming out March 12. YOU HEAR THAT? MARCH FREAKING 12! THAT'S IN 2 WEEKS FROM TUESDAY! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, expect some more soon!****_ To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while...**_QUITE_** a while, but a lot of things came up. (B.T.W. The first half of the scene starts out after Melina calls Jamie's mom for dinner that night)

Where we were last:

_I'm a little nervous after all, it's been a while since I've seen her last and I'm afraid she'll dislike me or won't even bother with me. But this dinner plan sounds a little suspicious, her inviting herself over? It's odd. Why did she want to come over now and not a long time ago? Was she afraid? What ever the case is, I'm glad I get to see her again because I just want my old friend back...I really missed her.._

**Melina's P.O.V.**

I hung up my cell phone and crossed my arms, just staring at Jack with a smirk on my face. I'm going over to Jamie's house for dinner. And it's been so long since I've last seen them all. I wonder if they ever change? Probably, but maybe not that much.

"Is that a yes on your face?" He said twirling his cane. I nodded. "At 6, I have to get ready so you should too. Even though only Sophie and Jamie can see you, you can at LEAST take a shower. You stink like mad!" I left the room and went to my pale, yet, pretty bathroom to find something like deodorant for him. It's THAT bad...

"Hey! It won't matter! Jamie's a man now, he knows that a man doesn't need to be smelling good!" I rolled my eyes. I snatched my make-up purse from the counter and searched through it. Mascara nope. Eye liner nope. Perfume...close but nope. Yes! I found my deodorant! I jumped in cheer and walked out of the bathroom. I stopped at my bed where I found the now sleeping Jack with his eyes closed. So now I guess I have to wake him up. This should be fun..

"Jack wake up, I know you're faking." No answer. "Jack don't make me punch you in the stomach." No answer. "Okay then. you asked for it." I punched his stomach which made him immediately open his eyes and flinch. He clutched his stomach and began to weakly laugh.

"W-What was THAT for!?" I smiled. "You know why, don't act stupid." I threw the deodorant on the bed and walked to my closet. Grey sweatshirt here, blue one there, oh! There's my black t-shirt I lost last June! I sniffed it, bad idea. "Jeez, I should really wash this now.." My hands were trying to find something pretty, but my insides wanted casual. Why am I so different? Why did I have to be a tom boy instead of a girly girl? It would've been so much easier!

I payed no more attention to my thoughts and began searching again. My hands were digging through each drawer for something pretty. Anything! I closed the drawer I was recently digging through and began a new one, this time, with the pants drawer. Teal pants...not close. Baggy black pocket pants, no way. Skinny jeans..since when did I have these?! Whatever, they're close enough. I placed them to the side, considering them later. Now for a nice shirt...

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

After my shower, I got nice clothes in and brushed my teeth. Yes, thinking that I'm a boy means I shouldn't really think about my hygiene. Ha, ha, ha NO. I needed good hygiene. When I was younger, like 12 or 13, I went to my 6-month check up for my teeth. At one of my appointments, my doctor said that I had a severe cavity in one of my lower teeth. They said I had to get it removed immediately and that I might be in pain for a couple of days. Yeah, pulled it right out and blood was everywhere. Never again will I have cavities. It hurt like hell, no joke. And so, that is why I'm always cautious about my teeth for now on.

"Jamie!" I heard it was coming from downstairs so I stepped out of the bathroom with my toothbrush still in my mouth. "Yes?" I tried to mumble. "Did you take a shower? I hope you smell better than before!" I nodded. She smiled. I guess she was happy I did. "Well then, I guess you take longer showers after all...Anyway, when you're done brushing your teeth, you need to brush your hair. It's sloppy!" I rolled my eyes. "I shhusstt gouut out of the shhwer!" My mom giggled, knowing what I meant to say.. "I know, I know! Just hurry up and do what I told you to do! It's 12:30 already!" She ran out back to the kitchen and began to get her cleaning stuff...moms these days..

I spat in my sink, rinsed it and my toothbrush off and grabbed my brush. My hair is usually knotty and all, but I just hope it won't be messed up today, _especially_ today. So when North came by for Christmas each year, I would ask him for Jack, of course, and some hair conditioner to make it easier to brush through my rat's nest. And each of those years I would get it. Yeah, Sophie bugs me to get it buzzed cut, but I would always refuse. It's just not my thing. Besides, I don't want Jack complaining about how ugly it would look if it WAS cut that way. He gets a little too picky around my hair..

I grabbed the conditioner bottle from next to the toothpaste and sprayed some in my hand. My fingers felt slippery so I rubbed them together and began running them through my hair, hopefully getting the conditioner through every strand possible. Once the stuff was off my hands, I began brushing my hair once more, this time smoother since the conditioner was in it. It works a lot better since then. I wouldn't really complain about it much more either. I love North.

**Melina's P.O.V. Time to go to Jamie's~**

I finally found an outfit. A blue tank top with a white opened coat over it and dark skinny jeans, and some flats, no high heels. I look at myself in the tall mirror and check every part of my clothes trying to spot any damage on them. Nope, nothing. Well that's good. I grab my black bag and place my phone in it, which is almost dead, great. I try to find the charger, but no luck Under the sink? Nope. I stand up once more and sigh.

"Is there a problem in there Melina?" Jack said still laying on my bed.

"Nope. Nothing. It's not a big deal anyway." I can hear him laugh in there and then stop.

"Are you looking for something?" I give myself a confused look. Wait, how did he know I was looking for something?

"Yeah, but...it's not important at the moment." I reply looking in the medicine cabinet above the sink. "I'm just, eh, looking for...my stuff." He chuckled. My ears suddenly perk when he gets off the bed. Trust me, when someone gets on and off my bed, it sounds like a whoopee cushion. I keep my laughter inside and just keep looking.

"Are you looking for...this?" Obviously I don't know what he's holding up because I'm in a different room. I stop at what I'm doing and peek my head outside the doorway. And there it is, my charger. How did he get it?

"Yes, that would be it. Now can I have it back please?" He shook his head in disagreement and smiled. "You're gonna have to come out here and get it."

"Dude this isn't funny! Please, can I have it back!?" He shakes his head again.

"Why won't you come out of the bathroom? You have clothes on, don't you?" I sigh.

"Yes! _Please_!? Give it to me!? We're going to be late!" He starts walking up to me which makes me back up to the room. "Dude _stop_!" He's at my door and examining me, head to toe. He smiles and gently grabs my hand and places the charger in it. "I just wanted to see what you were wearing. Why are you closed off on what you wear? You look fine!" I give him a fake smile and just shook my head.

"It wasn't easy, in school I mean. Since I'm still in it, it makes it harder. I don't know what to wear to fit in, don't know what to do that makes people used to me. But once I try, nothing goes right. I never dress up pretty or fancy because I'm not one of those girly girls. I just like wearing casual clothes, nothing out of the ordinary. Plus I don't have enough money to support myself with clothes. It's pretty hard being me, unlike Jamie. He has a family and everything, friends, nice clothes, he has it. All I'm saying is that I'm just nervous, I'm not used to going to people's houses for dinner."

He slowly nods and looks to the tiled floor. "I guess my joke was pretty stupid then huh?" My mouth opened to oppose but I noticed my phone vibrating. I pick it up and see what is going on. It's Jamie, he's calling me. I open it and answer with a hello. "Yeah, hey Melina. A-Are you coming over? I mean, it's already passed 6 o'clock." My eyes quickly wander to the hanging clock and see the time. It's 6:36. Crap, I'm late! "O-oh Yeah! I'm so, so, _so_ sorry Jamie. I'm lost track of time with jack being here and finding clothes and-"

"Wait, did you say Jack is there?" My grey eyes go big. Jamie doesn't know I can see Jack.

"Y-Yeah? Why? Is that bad or something? He's coming over with me so if you don't want him over I can tell-"

"Oh no, no! I was just wondering if you can see him. Not a lot of people can." His voice was very quiet now, like he was trying to whisper. "Are...you okay Jamie?" His voice suddenly goes back to normal. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just take your time. We'll be waiting for you here with dinner all ready. It's a surprise. See you then!" I smile. "See you later Jamie!" I hang up and sigh.

I turn to Jack and smile. "Are you ready to go to Jamie's house Jack?"

**~I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
